


Maling Akala

by xiunkissed2018



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Forced Feminization, Gags, Implied Watersports, Light Angst, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Baby Baekhyun, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins Chanyeol, degradation kink, implied fisting, super kalat, tagalog smut, ten year age difference
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiunkissed2018/pseuds/xiunkissed2018
Summary: Dahil sabi nga sa kanta ng Eraserheads (although mas commonly heard ang version ng Brownman Revival), “marami ang namamatay sa maling akala.”Hindi naman namatay si Baekhyun, nalaspag lang s’ya.Or an au kung saan pinag-isipan muna sanang mabuti ni Baekhyun bago nagpalipas ng lockdown kasama ang dalawang borta n’yang sugar daddies.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a screenshot I saw of a woman complaining na mahapdi na raw ang kanyang p*** dahil wala ng ibang ginawa ang asawa n’ya kundi, alam n’yo na. 
> 
> Now take that scenario but make it Chanbaek. And well, multiply Chanyeol by two. That’s it. That’s the plot.
> 
> Kaya kung tutuusin, walang kwento (at kwenta actually) ‘tong fic na ‘to.
> 
> Bored lang ako. Hindi ito beta-read (kasi wala ako no’n huhu baka gusto mo chour) and need I say more—bawal sa bata.
> 
> P.S. ‘Wag kayo hard sa’kin. First time ko magsulat ng tagalog smut.

When the lockdown was announced, Baekhyun should’ve thought hard and twice about spending it with his sugar daddies.

“ _Sigurado ka ba, ‘nak? Pwede ka pa naman humabol ng uwi dito, sa isang araw pa naman isususpinde ang biyahe ng mga pampublikong sasakyan_.” Halata ang pag-aalala sa boses ng ina ni Baekhyun mula sa kabilang linya.

“Opo ‘nay. Baka kasi mag-resume na rin agad ng offices sa school after fifteen days, eh hindi pa ako tapos sa papers ko. Saka tuloy daw po ang exams, online na lang muna gagawin. Mahina signal ng internet natin d’yan ‘nay kaya baka mahirapan ako mag-submit ng final requirements kung uuwi ako. Graduating na po ako next year, baka mapurnada pa.” Magalang na sagot ng binata.

Sandaling katahimikan muna ang isinagot sakanya ng ina bago ito huminga ng malalim. “ _Naiintindihan ko ‘nak. Pero sigurado ka na magiging okay ka lang d’yan ha? Nakapamili ka na ba ng mga pagkain mo? Siguraduhin mo’ng sapat ‘yang mga stock mo at mahigit dalawang linggo rin ‘yang lockdown, wala kang mabibilhan kapag kinulang ka sa pagkain. Lagi mo rin ila-lock ‘yang pintuan mo, kahit anong panahon hindi pa rin mawawala na may masasamang loob. At ‘nak, siguraduhin mo ring lagi mo kaming tatawagan para hindi ako nag-aalala.”_

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun sa sunod-sunod na bilin ng ina, but at the same time, thankful s’ya sa pagmamahal at pag-aalala nito. Although he feels quite bad kasi ang alam ng nanay n’ya, mag-isa s’ya sa dorm when in reality, he’ll be staying someplace else. “Opo, ‘nay. Nakapag-grocery na po ako kahapon pa, at ‘wag po kayo mag-alala, lagi ko po kayong i-uupdate ni tatay.”

Pagkatapos ng ilan pang mga pahabol na habilin, nagpaalam na rin ang nanay ni Baekhyun dahil magsasaing na raw ito at malapit na ang hapunan. Pagkababa ng tawag, saktong bumukas ang pinto ng kwarto kung saan prenteng nagpapahinga si Baekhyun.

“Oh, you’re here.” Isang malalim na boses ang nagpabalikwas kay Baekhyun, at madalian namang tumayo ang binata mula sa pagkakaupo n’ya sa kama upang lumapit sa bagong dating.

“Hi, daddy.” Halos pabulong n’yang bati rito.

The newly arrived male just smiled at him bago nito ibinaba ang malaking box na buhat. “How long have you been waiting? I’m sorry the meeting took longer than I thought it would. Chanyeol’s actually still in the office and will probably come home late.” Saad ng lalaki bago nito yakapin si Baekhyun at halikan sa noo.

“It’s okay, halos kararating ko lang din naman.” The smaller answered shyly as he breathed in the other’s intoxicating smell of sandalwood and citrus—Loey’s signature scent that never failed to weaken his knees.

Somehow, Baekhyun is suddenly conscious with how it’s only the two of them in the room. Hindi naman na bago iyon considering they’ve had the arrangement for almost two years now, pero ngayon lang n’ya makakasama ng matagal si Loey ng mag-isa. Parati kasi, kasama nila ang kakambal nitong si Chanyeol na mas malapit kay Baekhyun.

The thing is, the 20-year old—born and raised in the relatively small but peaceful town of Palauig, Zambales—and a 3rd year B.S. Biology student of a popular private university in Metro Manila is a sugar baby to not just one, but two sugar daddies.

Wala sa itsura nito dahil kung titignan si Baekhyun, mukhang inosente ito. Lagi pa nga itong hinaharot ng mga kaklase sa university na baka tumanda itong binata sa kung paanong hindi ito pumapayag makipag-date at hindi rin nag-eengage sa mga activity ng isang typical hormonal college student.

Well, gano’n naman talaga no’ng una, until two years ago when Baekhyun lost his scholarship. It was a rough patch para sa binata. Dahil simple ang pamumuhay nila Baekhyun, nagawa n’ya lamang mag-aral sa dream school n’ya sa metro because of scholarship kaya when he lost it because of an inconsiderate professor na binigyan s’ya ng tres dahil lang limang minuto s’yang na-late sa pagpapasa ng final project (na valid naman sana ang reason n’ya), hindi na muna n’ya ito sinabi sa mga magulang. He tried to look for ways to come up with the amount needed for the upcoming semester’s tuition fee, kaso saan naman n’ya pupulutin ang 79k?

Just when he thought na wala na talagang pag-asa, Jongdae—a blockmate na naging close na rin ni Baekhyun dahil halos magkaugali sila—suggested for Baekhyun to look for a sugar daddy bilang s’ya mismo ay mayroon ding sponsor. Since Jongdae is a sugar baby himself, he was able to tap a client for Baekhyun na naghahanap ng long term sugar baby. 

Baekhyun had low expectations about the said client. Ang inaasahan n’ya kasi, matandang lalaki o babae ang makakaharap n’ya, kaya laking gulat n’ya ng magkita sila. Matangkad, kutis at amoy mayaman, sharp features, toned body, and surprisingly, mukhang bata pa ang kliyente. Park Chanyeol was the very definition of his ideal man.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun ng malaman ang offer ng matangkad na binata. Sagot ang tuition fee, all communication devices—latest model ng iPhone, iPad, and MacBook—20k allowance weekly, plus luxurious gifts ang inclusions ng arrangement. Kaso may catch. Park Chanyeol has a twin, Park Loey, and the two share everything—and that apparently includes sugar babies. 

Baekhyun became hesitant after he learned that, at hirap din s’yang paniwalaan na gano’n kalaking halaga ang willing gastusin ng dalawa para sakanya, pero no’ng nanotify s’ya ng registrar na fully-paid na ang tuition fee n’ya for the whole semester kahit hindi pa naman s’ya um-oo sa deal, he realized how serious it was.

“ _Don’t think that paying for your tuition fee was a way to coerce you into agreeing, Mr. Byun. It was done to show you how we take our words seriously. You have all the rights to decline and rest assured that we wouldn’t hold it against you. But if you happen to decide to proceed with our arrangement, please give me a call.”_

That was a year and a half ago, and halata naman siguro ang naging desisyon ni Baekhyun kung paanong nasa loob s’ya ngayon ng akap ni Loey who at first, treated him coldly but soon warmed up to him.

The first months of their arrangement didn’t involve any sexual activities. The twins, as he learned, just hit their 30’s and are heirs to the Park Conglomerate—and since they are busy at idagdag mo pa ‘yung strange dynamic nila na kailangan pati sa partner sharing dapat, the two refuses to have actual relationships and instead settled with sugar babies. Since hindi rin naman kasi s’ya pinipilit ng dalawa na gumawa ng kahit ano na hindi s’ya kumportable, it wasn’t until Baekhyun took the initiative that the two decided to bed him.

Baekhyun was a virgin before them and the twins—particularly Chanyeol—was technically his first bilang tite nito ang unang pumasok sa butas n’ya on the night he decided he was ready to take the next step.

Since then, kasama na rin ang sex sa activities nila although it was never frequent. Malaki na ang magkita sila dalawang beses sa isang buwan bilang laging abala ang dalawa at nirerespeto rin ng mga ito kapag s’ya naman ang busy sa school.

Mayroon ding non-disclosure agreement na pinirmahan si Baekhyun kaya he can’t really speak to anyone about their odd arrangement. This is why Baekhyun’s family has no idea of him being a sugar baby, much more of the fact he’ll be spending the next few weeks with his two financiers.

Medyo tensed si Baekhyun dahil unang beses n’ya makakasama ng mahabang panahon ang dalawa, and while he’s really comfortable with them, he has no idea how the following weeks will turn out. Magkahalong kaba at excitement ang nararamdaman n’ya na mukhang naramdaman naman ni Loey.

“Hey, you okay?” Tanong sakanya nito. Not wanting to worry his sugar daddy, tumango lang si Baekhyun at saktong nahagip ng tingin n’ya ang malaking box na binaba ni Loey sa sahig.

“O-okay lang ako. Ano nga pala ‘yon?” Sinundan ni Loey ang tingin ni Baekhyun at napaismid ito ng makita ang kahon.

“Why don’t you see for yourself?”

Bilang natural na masunurin lalo na pagdating sa dalawa, lumapit si Baekhyun sa box, yumuko, at iniangat ang takip nito. Napasinghap ang maliit na binata sa mga nakita. Sakto namang naramdaman n’ya ang init ng yakap ni Loey mula sa likuran.

“The first leg of this lockdown will last supposedly fifteen days, although we had a feeling it could be more. So we stocked up on those.” Loey’s voice was husky at napalunok si Baekhyun habang patuloy na tinititigan ang dose-dosenang boxes ng condoms at lube na nasa loob ng karton. Sa dami ng condoms, tiyak ni Baekhyun na mahigit isang daan ang mga ‘yon kung susumahin.

“You have no idea how Chanyeol and I are always frustrated with how we rarely spend time together with you. And even when we do, it’s always limited.” Dagdag pa ni Loey as he tightened his hold around Baekhyun’s waist—his lips starting to pepper light kisses on the side of the smaller’s neck habang si Baekhyun, nahihirapang pigilan ang sariling umungol lalo na’t nararamdaman n’ya na may matigas na tumutusok sa puwetan n’ya.

“Chanyeol and I will make sure to make up for all the times we weren’t able to sex you up.” Baekhyun can’t help but finally let out a moan as Loey pressed him closer to his hard length na bumubukol sa suot nitong pants. “Heads up, baby. We’ve been holding back for so long so I hope you’re mentally and physically prepared for what’s to come.” Loey’s tone grew darker and his voice even more huskier as he nipped Baekhyun’s ear, at nanghina ang maliit lalo na ng marinig ang mga sumunod na salita ng matangkad na binata.

“Hindi kami magsasawang tirahin ‘yang masikip mo’ng butas hanggang lumuwag ka at hindi ka na halos makalakad.” Napalakas ang ungol ni Baekhyun ng biglang hawakan ni Loey ang leeg n’ya—madiin pero hindi nakakasakal bago inilapit ang labi nito sa tenga n’ya para bumulong. “ _Araw-araw ka naming lalaspagin.”_

Loey started that very moment. By the time Chanyeol came home, Baekhyun’s clothes were torn as he was being fucked on their bed—the smaller disoriented and crying from too much pleasure and overstimulation as they’ve been at it for hours. Five empty packets of condom were already thrown on the floor and Chanyeol upon seeing his brother incessantly railing their sugar baby, didn’t say a word. He simply went to the box and picked two boxes of 3’s for himself as he waited for his turn.

  
  


When Baekhyun was told he would be fucked frequently, he expected it. What else will they be doing nga naman when they’re locked up at home? What he didn’t believe was when Loey said na lalaspagin s’ya ng mga ito araw-araw. He figured that soon enough, their libido will wear down. Sabik lang sakanya ang dalawa sa una but after a few days, or a week maybe, inisip n’yang mababawasan na rin ang pagkahayok ng mga ito sakanya.

He should’ve known not to underestimate the two dahil ngayon, the lockdown has been extended again and it’s been the second month already. At pagod na si Baekhyun.

_ Laspag na laspag na s’ya. _

“ _Hhnnngh_ ,” mahinang ungol ni Baekhyun ng hinugot ni Chanyeol ang titi nito mula sa gamit na gamit ng butas ni Baekhyun. Tahimik lang na sinundan ng tingin ng maliit na binata ang nakatatanda ng tumayo ito at naglakad palabas to call back for what the smaller assumed is an office-related matter.

Baekhyun is lying on his back. Kakatapos lang s’yang walang-awa na namang tirahin ni Chanyeol. Hinihingal, inaantok, at nakabukaka pa ang binata—ni wala s’yang lakas upang isarado ang mga hita kaya’t kitang-kita ng sino mang papasok sa kwarto nila kung paanong ang naiwang tamod ng huling kambal na bumayo sakanya ay tumutulo pa mula sa namamaga n’yang butas.

Nakapikit na si Baekhyun ng marinig ang pinto’ng bumukas. Hahayaan lang sana n’ya ito upang tuluyan ng umidlip when he felt the bed dip, a pair of hands grabbing his knees, and the next thing he knew, isa na namang mataba at matigas na burat ang bumabaon sakanya.

Napadilat si Baekhyun. Loey only greeted him with a smile na nakakaloko before he continued to thrust in and out of the smaller’s fucked out hole—squelching sounds filling the air and the left over cum from earlier obscenely sloshing inside his tender walls. Hindi na s’ya nito hinintay makapag-adjust since kanina pa s’ya maluwag at madulas pa rin ang loob n’ya dahil sa naiwang katas ni Chanyeol.

“T-tama na, daddy p-please. Pagod na ‘ko. H-hindi ko na kaya.” Baekhyun pleaded as his pliant body jerked at every hard thrust.

“Shh, konti na lang. After this isa na lang then we’ll let you rest na.”

Napaiyak na lang si Baekhyun kasi kanina pa ‘yun sinabi sakanya pero ilang oras na ang nakalipas at nagpapalitan pa rin ang dalawa sa pagtira sakanya. Awang-awa na s’ya sa butas n’yang halos hindi na nakakapagpahinga.

“Ahhhgh putangina,” Loey cursed as he fastened his pace. “Kakatapos ka lang tirahin ng kambal ko pero ang sikip mo pa rin. Tanginang butas ‘to, nakakabaliw. Ang sarap mong kantutin, putangina.” The twin threw his head back as he continued to relentlessly rock the smaller who only whimpered in response.

Impit ang mga ungol at iyak ni Baekhyun. Hindi na rin kasi n’ya kaya pa’ng magsalita. He’s thoroughly drained already. Besides, mayroon silang safe word and a gesture for it which he can use anytime he wants them to really stop. Pero pagod na pagod at gamit na gamit man ang buong katawan ni Baekhyun na halos wala na rin s’yang mailabas—ilang beses na s’ya nag-dry orgasm—hinahayaan lang n’ya ang mga ito dahil sobra-sobra ang naging tulong ng mga ito sakanya and deep inside, gusto rin naman talaga n’yang binababoy s’ya ng magkapatid na Park.

  
  


“ _Luh, bakit ganyan itsura mo?”_

Napataas naman ng kilay si Baekhyun ng marinig ang bungad ng kaibigan sakanya. Madalas man magka-chat, ngayon lang nakita ni Jongdae at Baekhyun ang isa’t-isa after three months when they decided to video call.

“Bakit, anong problema sa itsura ko?”

“ _Hindi mo talaga alam?_ ” Natatawang tanong ni Jongdae. “ _Hayop ka, Baekhyun. Sabihin mo sa sugar daddy mo pagpahingahin ka. Mukhang ginagabi-gabi ka, eh.”_

Namula ang maliit ng marinig ‘yon. Alam kasi ni Jongdae na sa bahay ng financier n’ya mananatili si Baekhyun habang lockdown, pero dahil nga sa non-disclosure agreement na pinirmahan n’ya, hindi nito alam ang totoong set-up. Kaya gustuhin man n’yang itama ang mga mali sa pahayag ng kaibigan, hindi naman n’ya magawa.

Dahil una, hindi dapat sugar daddy. Sugar daddies ‘yon dahil dalawa ang pumapagod sakanya.

At ginagabi-gabi s’ya? Anong gabi-gabi? Gustong maiyak ni Baekhyun. _Minaya’t-maya s’ya ng mga ito._

Malaking pagkakamali ni Baekhyun na isipin na labing-limang araw lang tatagal ang lockdown, at mas maling inisip n’ya na madaling magsasawa ang kambal sakanya.

Malaki man ang penthouse ng dalawa, hindi naman ramdam ni Baekhyun ‘yon sa kung paanong halos itali na s’ya ng dalawa sa kama. ‘Yung ilang beses na nakakapaglagi s’ya sa ibang lugar, it’s just the twins being experimental at napag-tripan ng mga itong tirahin s’ya sa iba’t-ibang surfaces, fixtures, and furnitures around the unit. From the kitchen counter, to the top of the washing machine, walang pinatawad ang kambal. Pero ang paborito pa rin ng mga ito ay ang kama.

Buti na lang at may mga oras sa maghapon na nagiging abala ang magkapatid. Bilang may mga investment ang korporasyon ng mga Park sa health sector, mayroon pa ring tinatrabaho ang mga ito kahit na lockdown. Pero higit sa mga ‘yon, mas tinatrabaho nila ang kawawang si Baekhyun.

Habang ang isa sa mga Park ay may ka-meeting via Zoom o may mga binabasang report sa home office nila, ang isa naman ay binabayo si Baekhyun sa kabilang kwarto. Nauubos ang maghapon ng maliit na binata sa pagkain, pagligo, at pagiging human fleshlight ng kambal na salitan s’yang ginagamit—depende kung sino sakanila ang libre. Parang yosi break na lang sa magkapatid ang pagkantot kay Baekhyun.

Tila hindi rin sapat na nakakanakaw ng ilang rounds ang mga ito sa maghapon dahil pagdating ng gabi, dino-double team s’ya ng mga ito. It’s either they would be fucking his hole at the same time, or one would be fucking his cunt while the other would use his mouth. Either way, mas mahaba at mas nakakapagod ang sessions nila sa gabi.

Paggising naman ni Baekhyun sa umaga, may tite na na naglalabas-masok sa butas n’ya bilang binigyan na n’ya ng permiso ang kambal na tirahin s’ya kahit tulog. No’ng mga unang araw kasi, naiirita si Baekhyun kung paanong ginigising pa s’ya ng mga ito ng sobrang aga para lang kantutin. Deep sleeper naman kasi ang maliit na binata kaya usually, patapos na rin ang magkapatid paggising n’ya.

Sa sobrang dalas s’yang i-sex ng dalawa, hindi na nakapagtataka na wala pang isang buwan, naubos na agad ang daan-daang stock nila ng condom. Since walang mabibilhan, Baekhyun assumed na mapapahinga s’ya kahit paano. Pero like the many times before, he was proven wrong again as the twins started to fuck him raw.

And the twins seem to like barebacking him na mas napadalas pa ang pagbayo ng mga ito sakanya sa maghapon when the second month started at ubos na ang stock nila ng condoms. Baekhyun stopped wearing pants and undergarments in general na rin. Ang tanging suot n’ya lang araw-araw ay t-shirt ng kambal with nothing underneath. Useless din naman kasi kung magsusuot pa s’ya ng pambaba eh maya’t-maya rin naman s’ya pinapatuwad ng dalawa para tirahin kung kailan at saan nila gusto.

Besides, hindi lang naman kasi condom and lube ang ini-stock ng dalawa. Since may pagka-adventurous din ang Park twins pagdating sa kama, marami rin silang pinamiling adult toys and outfits para kay Baekhyun, and kapag nasa mood, they experiment with new kinks and do role-plays.

Tulad ngayon.

Baekhyun’s perched on Loey’s lap. The smaller was wearing a lewd sleeveless maid uniform—the combination of black and red contrasting perfectly against his smooth, porcelain-like skin. A collar was also wrapped around his slim neck and a pair of laced high socks were hugging his supple legs and thighs while his cock and ass were bare.

“You smell so fucking good.” Loey hissed as he nosed around Baekhyun’s exposed chest who only whined and arched his back. The latter’s starting to get dizzy with the sensation. Since he was also blindfolded and gagged, and his wrists were tightly tied behind his back, every touch on his sensitive skin sent jolts of electricity down his spine, lalo pa ng naramdaman n’ya ang mga daliri ni Loey na gumapang papunta sa dibdib n’ya.

Napasinghap na lang si Baekhyun ng simulang paglaruan ng nakababatang kambal ang sensitibo n’yang dibdib. Ilang segundo ang lumipas, tila hindi nakuntento ang matangkad na binata at yumuko itong muli upang dilaan ang naninigas n’yang suso. Kahit na may busal ang bibig, rinig ang malakas na ungol na kumawala sa mga labi ni Baekhyun ng tuluyan ng isubo at supsupin ni Loey ang tayong-tayo n’yang utong habang ang mga daliri naman ng kambal ay patuloy na minamasahe ang kabila.

Tears started to prickle Baekhyun’s eyes when the taller started to be more aggressive. Ang marahan nitong pagsipsip ay naging mas madiin, hanggang nagsimula na itong gumamit ng ipin. Sa paglipas ng bawa’t segundo na kalaunan ay naging mga minuto, mas lalong nanggigil si Loey at nagsimula ng kagat-kagatin ang ngayo’y namamaga ng mga utong ni Baekhyun.

_Masakit na_. Gustong sabihin ni Baekhyun pero tuloy pa rin si Loey. Pinagsasalit-salitan nito na dilaan, supsupin, at kagatin ang parehong suso ni Baekhyun habang ang isang kamay naman nito ay wala ring humpay sa pagmasa, pagkurot at pagsampal sa mga naninigas n’yang utong. Ramdam ng kawawang binata kung paanong basang-basa na ng laway ang dibdib n’ya.

Nang sa wakas ay tila nakuntento na si Loey sa paglamog sa mga utong n’ya, tinulak s’ya nito pahiga bago nito ibinuka saka itinaas ang kanyang mga binti. Walang anu-ano ay sinunggaban na rin agad ng nakakatangkad ang butas ni Baekhyun na bigla na namang nagpa-ungol sakanya.

“Hnngh, nhhhng” sunod-sunod na ang ungol at patak ng luha ni Baekhyun sa kung paanong hindi pa man naiibsan ang sakit ng suso n’ya, ang butas naman n’ya ngayon ang inaabuso ng matangkad na binata.

Sabay na naglalabas-masok sa butas ni Baekhyun ang mahabang dila at tatlong daliri ni Loey habang pinapalo naman nito ang maumbok n’yang puwet gamit ang libreng kamay. Tuloy-tuloy lang ang pagsinghap ng nakababata lalo na’t bawa’t pasok sa kanya ng mahahabang daliri ni Loey ay nasasanggi ang kanyang prostate.

After almost a minute of incessant assault on his sweet spot, Baekhyun screeched as he finally came. Bagama’t wala naman talagang nakikita dahil nakapiring ang mga mata, tiyak ni Baekhyun na panandaliang binalot ng dilim ang paningin n’ya sa tindi ng naging orgasm n’ya.

Hindi pa man nakakababa si Baekhyun mula sa rurok, hinila na s’ya ni Loey pabalik sa dating pwesto nila ngunit imbis na iupo lang s’ya nito sa hita ng nakatatangkad, inilinya ni Loey ang galit na galit na n’yang ari sa naglalawang butas ni Baekhyun bago n’ya marahas na inupo ang binata dito.

Malakas na ungol ang sabay nilang pinakawalan. Si Loey dahil sa sarap ng init na bumalot sa nanggigigil na n’yang alaga, habang si Baekhyun naman, dahil sa oversensitivity.

“Sobrang sarap mo talaga, tangina ka.” Loey cursed as he started to bounce the heaving Baekhyun on his throbbing cock before grabbing the back of the smaller’s head. He pulled Baekhyun’s hair down harshly which made the smaller squeal in pain. The taller started to nip at the younger’s throat who only continued to sob. “Tapos iiyak-iyak ka ngayon? Putangina mo talaga.” Gigil na gigil si Loey habang patuloy sa pagbayo at pinapalo-palo pa nito ang ngayon ay namumula ng puwet ng kawawang Baekhyun.  


  
  
“Akala mo ba pagkatapos nitong lockdown makakauwi ka pa?” Loey chuckled tauntingly. “Dito ka lang, Baekhyun. Wala ka ng ibang gagawin kung hindi bumukaka at magpakantot sa’min tuwing kailan namin gustuhing gamitin ka. Hindi ko nga alam bakit nag-aaral ka pa samantalang aasawahin ka lang namin pagkatapos.” The smaller’s sobs grew louder when the taller let go of his hair only to smack both of his asscheeks before kneading them hard—eliciting a yelp from the shaking Baekhyun.

“Hindi ka na magtatrabaho. Ikukulong ka lang namin dito at itatali sa kama para maging parausan. Gabi-gabi ka naming bababuyin at araw-araw ka’ng kakain at maliligo sa tamod namin ni Chanyeol, at kahit pa magmakaawa ka na mahapdi na ‘tong ari mo sa katitira namin sa’yo, hindi ka pa rin namin titigilan.” Basang-basa na ang telang nakapiring sa mga mata ni Baekhyun sa kaiiyak kasabay ng laway na tumutulo mula sa binusalan n’yang bibig, pero tuloy lang si Loey kahit pa halatang hinang-hina at tila mawawalan na ng malay ang kawawang binata na kasalukuyan n’yang binabayo.

“Wala ring ibang makakatikim sa’yo, putangina ka. Para sa amin lang ‘tong butas at ‘yang bibig mo. Tite lang namin ang maglalabas-masok d’yan at sisiguraduhin naming lamog na lamog ka at walang ibang makikinabang sa’yo. Kami lang ni Chanyeol ang lalaspag sa’yong puta ka.” Loey groaned. “Tangina, ang sarap mo talagang babuyin. Araw-araw ka naming lalaspagin putangina ka.”

The smaller only weakly screamed through the gag as the pace fastened and the pitiful boy’s lithe body jostled at the older’s every brutal thrust. Baekhyun can only continue to pathetically whimper at the crude remarks. Sobrang baboy na baboy ang pakiramdam n’ya ngayon. Napakabastos talaga ng bibig ng kambal lalo na ni Loey kapag libog na libog.

Just as Loey was starting to jackhammer the pitifully sobbing male, the door to their bedroom opened and his twin who’s currently looking at them pointedly with a deep scowl on his face, walked in.

“Tangina mo, Loey. I told you to wait for me.”

Loey just simpered, momentarily halting his assault on Baekhyun’s hole. “Oh, fuck you. As if you didn’t drag him to the study last night to rail when you thought I was already asleep.”

Chanyeol scoffed in response as he took off his boxers, revealing his erect cock that’s been hard since he saw Baekhyun in a maid outfit. But then again, ano man ang suot ng nakababata, tinitigasan talaga s’ya rito. Lalo naman kapag wala na itong saplot. “As if you don’t do the same.” He retaliated.

“Stop being dramatic.” Loey sneered at his pissed off twin as he grabbed Baekhyun’s asscheeks to spread them apart—effectively showing Chanyeol how Baekhyun’s hole had greedily swallowed his whole length. “See this? Kanina pa putang-puta sa tite ‘tong butas na ‘to kaya sinimulan ko na. Just fucking come here and join me.”

Humiga si Loey ng nasa dibdib n’ya ang patuloy pa ring umiiyak na si Baekhyun. Bilang sabik na ring kantutin ang maliit na binata, nagtungo na si Chanyeol sa kama upang pumwesto at ilang segundo lang ang kinailangan bago napahiyaw si Baekhyun nang maramdamang may isa na namang malaking burat ang pumasok sa butas n’ya.

Napaiyak na lang lalo si Baekhyun sa magkahalong sarap at hapdi ng magsimula na ang kambal na bayuhin s’ya.

Blurry na ang mga sumunod na pangyayari kay Baekhyun. Bilang animal talaga pagdating sa kama ang dalawa, pagkatapos s’yang walang awang bayuhin ng sabay, ang unang round ay sinundan hanggang pangatlo, at hindi pa nakuntento, pinag-tigisahan din s’ya ng mga ito after their threesome.

Baekhyun passed out pagkatapos s’yang putukan sa loob for the eighth time that night—pwera pa ‘yung ilang rounds ng tamod na pumasok sakanya during daytime. When he came to, he was already cleaned up and the TV was on. He was lying sa gitna ng kambal na kasalukuyang nakaupo at umiinom ng bottled beer. Nakahubad pa rin ang upper body ng mga ito.

“Hi baby,” bati sakanya ni Chanyeol sabay halik sa noo na ginaya naman ni Loey. Ang babait, parang hindi s’ya binaboy kanina. 

Napukaw ang atensyon ni Baekhyun ng news anchor na nagsasalita sa telebisyon. Naalala n’ya na May 15 nga pala ngayon at may naging announcement na kung ano ang magiging estado ng community quarantine.

Bahagyang nabuhayan si Baekhyun ng loob ng marinig na from Enhanced Community Quaratine, magiging Modified ECQ na ang Metro Manila ngayon, pero kung gaano kabilis nagkaroon ng pag-asa si Baekhyun na kahit papaano ay makakapagpahinga s’ya dahil maari ng lumabas, kaagad naman ‘yong nawala ng linawin sa TV ang guidelines ng MECQ.

“ _Although the NCR has transitioned from Enhanced Community Quarantine to Modified Community Quarantine, the guidelines issued by the IATF shall still be observed and followed, and that includes strict home quarantining. While residents are now allowed to step out of their homes to access essential goods and services, ages below 21 years old and 60 and above are prohibited from going out at all times. Public transport also remains suspended and establishments that are permitted to operate are mandated to—“_

Nag-tune out na si Baekhyun ng marinig na hindi maaaring lumabas ang mga edad pababa ng 21. He’s only 20, and mukhang na-gets din ‘yon agad ng kambal dahil parehong umismid ang nag-bro fist ang dalawa.

“Ako na lalabas to buy groceries. Just make a list tomorrow.” Saad ni Loey.

Lumagok muna ng beer si Chanyeol bago tumango. “Sige. Try to contact din Kyungsoo of Pleasure Play. Same building lang naman store and flat n’ya, baka pwede ng i-pick up ‘yung orders natin.”

“Okay. Pwede na ‘yan. Nipple clamps, anal beads, and thigh restraints lang ‘yun, right?”

“Yes, and a spreader bar. And if available pa, bilhin mo na rin ‘yung over the door sex swing. I kinda wanna see our baby suspended and spread out mid-air. Kyungsoo texted me they finally had a few in stock. Before lockdown ‘yon kaya baka hindi naman nabili.”

Loey cursed and turned to Baekhyun na nanghihina na sa mga naririnig. “Shit, baby. You’d look good hanging bound and helpless like that.”

“And oh, don’t forget lubes. Plenty of it.” Singit ni Chanyeol.

Tumango lang si Loey at tahimik na uminom ng beer. “Fuck, all this sex toys talk got me hard.” Reklamo nito pagkalipas ng ilang saglit.

“Me, too.” Natatawang sambit ng isa.

“Well?” Sabay na sabi ng kambal ng nagtama ang mga mata nila bago ngumisi ng nakakaloko at tumingin kay Baekhyun na napalunok na lang.

Mukhang bukas na s’ya makakatulog.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated tags and warnings:
> 
> Light angst, implied fisting, implied watersports, implied consensual non-con (if that even makes sense), excessive use of curses and derogatory words (I’m not exaggerating), polyamory
> 
> This is kinda hardcore. You’ve been warned.

“Mmmmhhng” ungol ni Baekhyun habang patuloy na naglalabas-masok sa bibig n’ya ang tigas na tigas na ari ni Chanyeol.

“Ahhh fuck, baby. You take me so well.” Chanyeol groaned. Kasalukuyan si Baekhyun na nakadapa on all fours—naked and only a collar around his neck—while the taller fucks his mouth hard. Nanggigilid ang luha, Baekhyun only brokenly moaned around his sugar daddy’s throbbing cock.

The grip on his hair tightened bilang dakot ng nakaupong si Chanyeol ang buhok n’ya habang chinuchupa n’ya ang nakatatangkad, and Baekhyun knew the former’s close with how his thrusts turned more erratic and soon enough, the older lets out a deep grunt as warm cum filled the younger’s mouth na nilunok naman n’yang lahat.

“Very good, baby. Now what will you tell daddy?” Chanyeol praised his baby as the latter was pulled to his feet.

“T-thank you for the cum, daddy.” Nahihiyang sagot ni Baekhyun which earned him a smile from the taller. It’s been years pero hindi pa rin talaga nawawala sa nakababata ang pagiging mahiyain which the twins find extremely adorable.

“You’re welcome, baby. Now go to Loey and service him just as good.” Bilang masunurin, Baekhyun curtly nodded and as soon as Chanyeol gave him a quick kiss on the lips, the latter quickly made his way to the study where the other twin was currently at.

Dahan-dahan, binuksan ni Baekhyun ang pinto at kaagad naman n’yang nasilip na mukhang tapos na ang meeting ni Loey bilang prente na lamang itong nagbro-browse on his phone. 

Kahit gaano man kagaan ang bawa’t kilos ni Baekhyun, although he’s not necessarily hiding, napansin s’ya agad ng nakatatanda and with a smirk, Loey pocketed his phone and beckoned for the younger to come closer.

“Chanyeol’s done with you?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“And how did he use you, baby?”

“He, uh, f-fucked my mouth.”

Loey hummed. “I had your mouth just an hour ago, I think I want your hole this time. Now, climb on the table, baby. Lie on your back and spread your legs wide apart.”

Baekhyun need not to be told twice. As he got into position, Loey stood up and approached the smaller who’s now sprawled on the study table—naked and his small cock leaking, aching for release. But he knows more than his pleasure, he’s just a hole for his daddies, and that is his priority.

“Look at that,” Loey mused as he grabbed both of the smaller’s legs to raise them up so Baekhyun was almost folded in half. “Wasak na wasak na ‘tong butas mo, baby. Ang luwag mo, tangina. Hindi ka na talaga mapapakinabangan ng iba.” Loey taunted and Baekhyun whimpered upon hearing that. 

Paanong hindi s’ya mawawasak, mag-iisang taon na s’yang nakakulong sa penthouse at walang araw na dumaan na hindi s’ya nilalaspag—ginagawang parausan ng dalawa na gusto rin naman n’ya. Gamit na gamit ng dalawa ang katawan n’ya. And he’s especially loose today bilang napag-tripan ng magkapatid na i-test na naman ang endurance n’ya kahapon.

For the whole day yesterday, Baekhyun had been consistently fucked. Kung hindi tite ng kambal ang bumabaon sakanya, a ridiculously large dildo naman na naka-attach sa sex machine na binili ng kambal a few months back ang umaararo sakanya.

Baekhyun can remember how yesterday had been so draining for him kahit ilang beses na nila ‘yong ginawa. Paano ba naman, pagkatapos s’yang tirahin at putukan sa loob ng kambal, he will be tied up and mercilessly railed by the sex machine for hours on end, then after, titirahin na naman s’ya ulit ng kambal. And like a cycle, it went on for the whole day and night.

Sobrang naging hoarse ng boses ng maliit na binata kauungol at kasisigaw, at ilang beses s’yang nag-pass out only to wake up either still being fucked by the machine, or ‘yung kambal na ang bumabayo sakanya. Commonly kasi, it’s a huge turn on for the twins to see an unconscious Baekhyun being brutally pounded—the smaller’s pliant and almost lifeless body jostling at every hard thrust of the machine.

Kaya naman gently so to not wake him up, they would take the unconscious and defenseless Baekhyun para ilipat sa kama nila upang kantutin ito habang tulog. As much as the twins love to hear the smaller’s moans and see his sensual expressions kasi, gusto rin ng mga ito na ginagamit ang nakababata kapag wala itong malay once in a while. Only choked whimpers would leave the younger’s lips as the twins violate him in his sleep, at libog na libog ang dalawa kapag ganito si Baekhyun—walang malay at walang kalaban-laban.

Para lang itong manika na pinagpapasahan nila—walang imik kahit gaano nila kalakas at katagal bayuhin at lamugin. The poor Baekhyun can only occasionally whine and tear up when the pounding gets too brutal pero wala s’yang kakayahang magmakaawa na huminto ang magkapatid bilang nananatili pa rin s’yang walang malay—oblivious to how his lithe body’s being manhandled and passed between the two na para bang laruan lang ito. And he might as well be kung paano s’ya babuyin ni Loey at Chanyeol habang tulog.

And while the smaller was deep in his slumber, sarap na sarap ang dalawa na pinagpepyestahan ang katawan n’ya—nilalamas ang mga dibdib hanggang magang-maga na ang mga utong nito, pinapalo-palo ang puwetan n’ya hanggang mamula, at paulit-ulit na binabayo pagkatapos ay sabay na puputukan. Kaya naman pagkatapos sakanya ng dalawa, basang-basa ang mukha at naglalawa ang butas ng kawawang Baekhyun sa pinaghalong tamod, laway, dura, and even piss, of the two brothers na gigil na gigil sakanya.

And each time, Baekhyun assumed he will be given time to rest and recuperate after. And each time, he was proven wrong. Kasi pagkatapos s’yang i-marathon sex ng kambal, back to regular programming pa rin ang mga ito.

Tulad na nga lang ngayon. Kakatapos lang s’yang walang-awang babuyin at laspagin ng magkapatid kahapon as evidenced in his aching muscles and gaping asshole, pero when he thought the two would give him a break, pinatunayan lang ulit ng dalawa kung gaano kahayok sa sex at sakanya ang mga ito.

That morning, he woke up to the two roughly pounding his ass. His cunt was being abused by the twins—magkasabay s’yang binayo ng magkapatid kahit mahimbing s’yang tulog, kaya naman pagdilat n’ya, pag-ungol at pag-iyak na lang ang nagawa n’ya bilang nakapagitna na s’ya sa dalawa—his back on Loey’s chest habang si Chanyeol naman ay nakapatong sakanya, and the twins’ cocks were deliciously ramming in and out of his squelching hole. Hindi rin nagtagal at pinutok na rin ng magkapatid sa loob n’ya ang mga katas nila dahil halatang kanina pa s’ya binabayo ng mga ito.

After a filling breakfast kung saan ipinanatong nila si Baekhyun sa lamesa para kainin pagkatapos—the two taking turns licking, slurping, and fingering his hole hanggang labasan s’ya ng dalawang beses—one for each of the twins’ ministrations—he took a luxurious shower at do’n naman s’ya nakabawi. Hindi s’ya inabala ng dalawa and he was able to thoroughly scrub himself clean.

Kaso paglabas n’ya ng bathroom, the two were already waiting for him. After engaging him in a hot make-out session kung saan nilabasan na naman si Baekhyun dahil lang sa pagsasalitang paglaplap sakanya ng kambal habang pinaglalaruan at nilalamog ang mga dibdib n’ya, they instructed the smaller not to wear any clothes at isinuot muli dito ang kanyang collar.

Baekhyun knows what that means. Every time he will be asked to wear his collar, it indicates that the twins will likely go hardcore and that the smaller will be nothing but a hole, a pet, in their eyes for that day, and that’s how he will be treated. Although the twins are careful naman not to harm him by going overboard, Baekhyun learned to take and even enjoy all that’s given to him gaano man ‘yon ka-physically straining.

Napaungol si Baekhyun ng duraan ni Loey ang butas n’ya—the gob of the latter’s spit sliding into his unclenched hole smoothly bilang maluwag pa nga ang binata at mukhang mananatili s’yang ganito sa kung paanong hindi pa s’ya nakakapahinga, sinusunod-sunod na naman s’ya ng dalawa.

“I’m going in.” Baekhyun wasn’t even given enough time to breath deeply in preparation for the intrusion when the taller’s thick cock breached his entrance carelessly. “Fuck.” Mura ni Loey. “Ang luwag na ng rim mo baby pero ang sikip pa rin ng ng loob mo. Shit ang sarap.”

“Mmmpph.” Impit ang naging hiyaw at ungol ni Baekhyun bilang sinunggaban agad ni Loey ang labi n’ya. Madiin ang paghalik ng nakatatanda sakanya—and Baekhyun can do nothing but let out stifled moans as Loey relentlessly bit and sucked his lips, then urgently shoved his tongue inside the smaller’s mouth.

Their messy kiss went on as Loey started to build a steady rhythm with his brutal thrusts—jostling the younger’s lithe body with every snap of his hips. “Mmmmhh~hnggghg”. Hindi na kinaya ni Baekhyun ang overload ng sensasyon kaya naman nilabasan na s’yang muli—his cum painting his chest and stomach at may ilang tumalsik kay Loey. Kahit na gano’n, tuloy pa rin ang mariin at makalat na paglaplap ng nakatatanda sakanya na tiyak na namang magpapamaga at malamang ay magdudulot ng sugat sa mga labi n’ya pagkatapos.

As Loey’s movement turned more sloppy and his grunts deeper signifying he’s nearing his release, kumalawa ang mga labi nito kay Baekhyun but before the smaller can start breathing properly, Loey went on and grabbed the latter’s neck—choking him.

Baekhyun opened his lips so it could aid his breathing only for the taller to press harder as he spit on it—his saliva directly falling inside Baekhyun’s awaiting mouth.

“Hhhhmmp!” The smaller swallowed with his lips closed but as soon as he opened them to take another breath, Loey scooped up the smaller’s semen that was still wet and slimy on his skin and with a dark glint in the taller’s eyes, the twin fed the salty cum to Baekhyun who only moaned as his prostate continued to be assaulted by the latter. Pero kahit na nag-twitwitch ang maliit na alaga ng nakababata, wala na s’yang mailabas dahil ubos na ubos na s’ya kahit pa ala-una pa lang ng hapon.

Paglunok ni Baekhyun sa sarili n’yang tamod, walang anu-ano ay muli na namang dinuraan ni Loey ang bibig n’ya and like a cycle, the latter would scoop up more cum to feed him hanggang naubos na ito at pagkatapos ay duduraan ng nakatatangkad ang bibig n’ya na wala namang magawa ang nakababata kung hindi tanggapin lahat. 

His throat closed up for a while that he felt how the mixture of Loey’s saliva and spit, as well as his own cum bubbled up as they sloshed inside his mouth lewdly. Because of a particularly hard thrust, some of the filthy fluids splurt out of his mouth then trickled down his chin. Kung titignan, tila bumubula ang bibig ng nakababata kasabay ng sunod-sunod n’yang pagsinghap habang patuloy na sumusunod ang maliit n’yang katawan sa bawa’t pagbayo ni Loey. Sobrang dumi ng pakiramdam ng maliit na binata, pero anong magagawa n’ya? Kapag libog na libog, nawawala sa sarili ang magkapatid at gustong-gusto ng mga ito na binabastos ang pagkatao ni Baekhyun habang walang-awang binababoy ng mga ito ang katawan n’ya.

“Shit, I’m cumming, baby. Ahhh fuck.” Loey threw his head back as he bottomed out and released his hot seeds inside Baekhyun’s ruined hole—the younger dryly orgasming at the sensation of his walls being flooded with warmth.

“Mmmhhh ang sarap mo talaga, tangina.” Loey whispered as he pulled the exhausted and well-used Baekhyun into another searing kiss, the latter only weakly whining as his lips were forced open and a tongue pushed inside. “Gusto ko pa’ng umisa but unfortunately, I have another meeting in a few minutes. I want you back here after an hour, Baekhyun. Titirahin kita ulit.”

  
  


“Ahh, ahhh, ahh~hnnng mmmghh-ahh” sunod-sunod ang ungol ni Baekhyun habang patuloy s’yang binabayo ni Chanyeol mula sa likod. Hawak ng nakatatangkad ang parehong braso ng nakababata na ngayon ay umiiyak na dahil sa halong sarap at hapdi ng walang-humpay na pagtira sakanya ng kambal.

After railing him in the study, Baekhyun went to Chanyeol who tied him up and fucked him so hard that he passed out. When he woke up, he’s back in the twins’ office. He realized that his mouth is gagged as they had him strapped and hanging on a sex swing. His back is on the door while his wrists and thighs were pried apart and held tightly by stirrups—his most private parts glistening and fully bare and easily accessible. His hole is made sure to be on the twins’ crotch level na wala ng kailangang gawin ang kambal kung hindi lumapit sa nakatali at nakabukakang Baekhyun and they can start fucking him. 

Mukhang ganoon na nga ang nangyari dahil nararamdaman ni Baekhyun na naglalawa ang butas n’ya, and sure enough, a pool of cum was underneath him when he looked down at patuloy pa ring mayroong tumutulo mula sa butas n’ya. Mukhang katatapos lang s’yang tirahin at kung sino sa kambal ang umisa sakanya, o pareho na silang nakaisa, hindi na s’ya sigurado bilang mukhang matagal-tagal rin s’yang nawalan ng malay.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun when it finally clicked to him what the two were up to. The twins were sitting on their respective tables facing him. Halatang nasa virtual meeting ang mga ito and kagaya ng hinala n’ya, Loey stood up once his meeting ended at lumapit kay Baekhyun for one round of sex. Pagkatapos s’yang bayuhin at putukan sa loob ng nakatatanda, si Chanyeol naman ang sumunod samantalang bumalik si Loey sa desk n’ya to continue his work. 

Baekhyun can’t make any noises bilang may busal rin ang bibig n’ya dagdag pa na from time to time, may kinakausap ang kambal although may noise cancellation naman ang gamit na headphones ng mga ito. Tahimik lang na umiiyak si Baekhyun habang tinatanggap ang bawa’t bayo sa butas n’ya ng kambal na pinagsalitan s’yang gawing parausan hanggang nawalan ulit s’ya ng malay pero tuloy pa rin ang mga ito.

When he woke up, he’s back on their bed and Chanyeol’s fucking him doggy style kaya wala na rin s’yang nagawa kung hindi sabayan ng ungol ang bawa’t labas-pasok sakanya ng galit na galit na tite ng nakatatanda.

  
  


Months passed and the lockdown has finally been lifted, although may mga travel restriction pa rin and strict compliance with the minimum health standards issued by the IATF na kailangang sundin. Back to school na rin si Baekhyun although since full online and asynchronous ang learning modality sa university nila, hawak pa rin ni Baekhyun ang oras n’ya at karamihan dito ay libre. 

Pwede mang lumabas, wala rin namang pupuntahan si Baekhyun at iniiwasan rin n’yang makisalamuha sa mga tao when there’s an ever-present threat of virus contraction kaya voluntarily lang s’yang nananatili sa loob ng penthouse to do household duties dahil unlike him, his sugar daddies have now started to personally visit their main office dahil nag-resume na rin ito ng operations.

Since flexible working arrangement naman ang employees sa main ng kambal, hindi naman araw-araw umaalis ang dalawa no’ng una. And although ayaw makialam ni Baekhyun pagdating sa ibang aspeto ng buhay ng Park twins dahil sugar baby lang naman s’ya ng mga ito, napapansin n’ya na napapadalas na ang pag-alis ng magkapatid the last few weeks samantalang ang alam n’ya, hindi pa rin naman one hundred percent operational ang office nila.

Ilang beses din napapansin n’ya na distracted ang dalawa. Laging may kausap o ‘di kaya ay ka-text ang mga ito. Halos hindi na rin sila nagiging intimate. And when they do, parang for the sake of keeping their routine na lang—hindi kagaya dati na ramdam na ramdam n’ya how passionate and sensual their fucking is na minsan, halos borderline romantic pa nga ito.

Noong una, ayaw munang pag-isipan ni Baekhyun ang kakaibang kinikilos ng dalawa. He convinced himself na baka nadagdagan lang ang workload ng kambal since matagal napahinga ang physical office nila and there’s probably a lot to work on to make up for the months they were idle. Pero dumating na sa punto na may mga gabing ni hindi na umuuwi ang kambal. Gusto mang tanungin ni Baekhyun, hindi n’ya magawa dahil technically, wala s’yang karapatan. 

Ilang araw na ring mabigat ang pakiramdam ng nakababata. There’s an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, at halata ‘yon sa kung paanong nangayayat agad si Baekhyun dahil hirap matulog at madalas s’yang walang-ganang kumain. Pero dahil nga laging wala sa penthouse, ni hindi man lang ‘yon napansin ng kambal.

Idagdag mo pa na dalawang araw ng hindi umuuwi ang magkapatid. Nagpaalam naman ang mga ito na they will be gone for a few days. They mentioned they were needed sa isang building nila sa Cebu and with their absence, Baekhyun is left to his anxious thoughts na unti-unti ng kumakain sa sistema n’ya lalo na’t mula ng umalis ang dalawa, ni walang paramdam ang mga ito sakanya.

“ _At sa showbiz balita natin, it’s a sad day para sa mga tagahanga ng Park twins. Maaalalang sumikat sina Park Chanyeol and Park Loey when they were publicly introduced as Park Enterprises’ next leaders on their 21st birthday nine years ago._ ” Napukaw ang atensyon ni Baekhyun ng boses na nagsasalita sa TV ng banggitin nito ang kambal at ang negosyong pagmamay-ari ng pamilya nito. A knot formed in Baekhyun’s navel and confused man kung bakit nasa entertainment section ng evening news ang kambal ngayon, he already had an inkling na hindi n’ya magugustuhan kung ano man ang maririnig n’ya. 

“ _The thirty-one year old heirs are now off the market as the two were reported to have celebrated their engagement to the Oh sisters—Oh Chaeyoung and Oh Chaeyeon na s’ya namang mga tagapagmana ng telecommunications giant na Oh-Kim Telecom—in their family estate in Cebu yesterday evening. The event had been intimate as according to our insider, only their immediate families were in attendance. As a final confirmation, Park Enterprises also released a statement this morning confirming the engagement news and upcoming merging of the two corporate giants. Ngayon pa lang, usap-usapan na kung paanong magiging wedding of the century ang magiging kasal ng dalawang couple kahit pa next year pa naman raw gaganapin ang seremonya. In behalf of 24/7 News, congratulations to the Park-Oh couples!”_

Nanghina si Baekhyun at kahit pa may mga sumunod na sinabi ang news anchor, hindi na ‘yun narehistro sa utak n’ya. Masakit. ‘Yun lang ang kaya n’yang sabihin kung tatanungin ano ba ang nararamdaman n’ya. He knows what he has with them is nothing but an arrangement, and sooner or later, talaga namang pagsasawaan s’ya ng mga ‘to and move on to another sugar baby or in this case, to pursue an actual relationship and eventually, a family.

Magiging madali lang sana lahat kay Baekhyun kung wala lang sumabit na feelings. Kaso sa halos tatlong taon n’yang nakasama ang dalawa, hindi maiiwasan na mahulog s’ya sa mga ‘to.

Hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun na mapaiyak. Galit na galit s’ya. Hindi sa kambal, dahil hindi naman obligasyon ng mga ito na mahalin s’ya pabalik, lalo na’t hindi naman sinabi ni Baekhyun na mayroon s’yang nararamdaman para sakanila. Pero masama ang loob n’ya. Gano’n lang ba talaga s’ya kawalang-halaga sa kambal na hindi man lang magawang ipaalam ng mga ito sakanya na ikakasal na pala sila? Pero higit do’n, galit na galit si Baekhyun sa sarili n’ya. He’s been so careless and foolish to fall in love at ngayon, paano na s’ya?

With the twins’ engagement, siguradong hindi na itutuloy ng magkapatid ang arrangement nila sakanya. At maski naman si Baekhyun, hindi rin papayag na manatili s’yang sugar baby nila habang may karelasyon ang dalawa. Siguro para sa iba walang kaso ‘yon, pero hindi kay Baekhyun. Hindi n’ya maaatim na habang kinakama s’ya ng kambal, mayroon namang ibang uuwian ang mga ito. Ang gusto n’ya, s’ya lang. At natawa si Baekhyun when he realized how pathetic that sounds.

S’ya, seseryosohin ng kambal? Sino ba s’ya? University student na galing sa mahirap na pamilya, walang maipagmamalaki. Ano nga naman ang kamahal-mahal sakanya? Siguro matagal ng nagsawa sakanya ang kambal, hindi lang nila matapon si Baekhyun dahil kahit paano ay napakinabangan pa naman s’ya no’ng mga huling buwan bilang parausan at taga-silbi nila sa penthouse. But now that the two have publicized their engagement, malamang ay ibabahay na rin ng mga ito ang sari-sarili nilang fiancée and where will that leave Baekhyun?

Ayaw na n’yang isipin kung paano s’ya paaalisin ng dalawa. He’s already ashamed of himself as it is, palalalain pa ba n’ya? And so grabbing his phone, he did what he thought would save his dignity at the very least.

Yakap ang sumalubong sakanya pagbukas ni Jongdae ng pinto. It’s already late in the evening at buti na lamang ay mayroong na-book na Grab si Baekhyun kahit dis-oras na ng gabi. Feeling warm and safe in the arms of his best friend, the smaller cried his heart out until he can no more. Nang medyo kalmado na, nagkwento si Baekhyun kung ano ang nangyari, but he twisted it a bit and left out the parts that would make Chanyeol and Loey’s identities known. He’s already broken-hearted, and facing a legal case is the least he would want to happen next.

Halata ang awa sa mukha ni Jongdae pero hindi ito nagsalita, hinayaan lang n’yang maglabas ng sakit ng loob ang kaibigan. When Baekhyun asked him what to do, that’s only the time he voiced out his two cents.

“Nasaiyo kung gusto mo pa s’yang kausapin after what happened. Pero since you mentioned that aside from a non-disclosure agreement wala ka ng ibang kontratang pinirmahan, you are technically not legally bound to him, hence you don’t owe him anything. Kung ako nga sa’yo hindi ko iiwan sa bahay n’ya ‘yung gadgets and jewelries since binigay na n’ya ‘yun sa’yo. But then again, that’s me.” Jongdae told him earnestly. “You are free to leave. Besides, sakanya naman mismo galing na pwede mo’ng tapusin ang arrangement whenever you feel like it’s no longer working out for you. And hindi na talaga dahil ikakasal na pala s’ya. Now, you can either look for another sugar daddy or pwede rin na magpahinga ka muna. Whichever you do, know that I’ll be supporting you.”

  
  


A week passed and Baekhyun continued to stay with Jongdae. Ayaw din s’ya paalisin ng kaibigan dahil nag-aalala ito na kapag bumalik s’ya sa dorm, magkakasakit lang s’ya dahil tiyak na pababayaan nito ang sarili. Ayaw din naman bumalik ni Baekhyun sa probinsya dahil ayaw n’yang makita ng mga magulang ang lagay n’ya. Madali kasing basahin si Baekhyun, at ayaw n’yang mag-alala pa sakanya ang pamilya n’ya.

Tahimik lang na naghihiwa si Baekhyun ng mga sangkap para sa panghapunan nila ni Jongdae ng narinig n’ya na tumunog ang door bell. Hindi man kasi s’ya inuutusan, nagkukusa na si Baekhyun gumawa ng mga gawaing-bahay bilang tulong sa pang-aabala n’ya sa kaibigan lalo na’t madalas itong umaalis. Tulad ngayon. Inisip ni Baekhyun na baka si Jongdae lamang ‘yon dahil minsan na rin nitong nakalimutan ang key card dahil kampante itong may magbubukas ng pinto para sakanya.

Baekhyun opened the door without checking the peep hole dahil condominium naman ‘yon and the security’s tight so he was expecting Jongdae kaya’t laking gulat n’ya ng makita ang kambal na Park na nakatayo sa labas. Nakasuot pa ng formal suits ang mga ito. Halata na galing sa opisina.

Instinctively, itinulak ni Baekhyun ang pinto para isara pero mas mabilis ang reflexes ng kambal. “We just need to talk to you, please.” Chanyeol pleaded and since the younger doesn’t want to cause a commotion dahil mukhang determinado ang dalawa na makausap s’ya, Baekhyun relented.

“Make it fast. Pabalik na rin si Jongdae, baka maabutan n’ya kayo.” Baekhyun told the twins. He didn’t move from his spot. He simply opened the door a bit so half of his body could be seen by the two.

“Baekhyun, we just want to apologize.” Loey started as he approached and looked the smaller in the eye. “We weren’t told na engagement party na pala ‘yung pinuntahan namin sa Cebu and that it will be publicized that quickly. We’re sorry you had to hear about it on the news. We wanted to tell you everything once we got home pero pag-uwi namin, wala ka na. 

“We tried to look for you pero hindi ka na ma-contact. We went to your dorm but you weren’t there. Buti na lang Chanyeol remembered your friend Jongdae, and so we pushed our luck and went here.”

For a few seconds, Baekhyun remained silent, unsure if he should respond. He just wanted to slam the door on the twins’ faces and run to the guest room to cry but he figured there’s no honor in that. And he has to get his closure as it’s probably the only chance he’ll have bago tuluyan ng maging out of reach ang kambal.

“Magsisinungaling ako kung sasabihin ko na okay lang kasi hindi. Masakit. Pero hindi ako pwedeng magalit eh, kasi kung tutuusin hindi n’yo naman obligasyon na mag-sorry. Hindi naman relasyon ang meron tayo, arrangement lang. Pero ang sakit lang talaga na ginawa n’yo akong tanga. Dahil ba binabayaraan n’yo ako ibig sabihin pwede n’yo na akong gaguhin? Pumayag akong lapastanganin n’yo ‘yung katawan ko kasi gusto ko rin naman ‘yon eh, pero para paglaruan n’yo ng ganito, parang hindi ko naman yata deserve ‘yon.”

Pumatak na ang mga luha ni Baekhyun at ng akmang pupunasan ito ni Loey, the former stepped back and shook his head.

“But baby—“

“Stop calling me that.” Baekhyun hissed.

Loey coughed and took a deep breath. “Baekhyun,” he sighed exasperatedly. “Kung iniisip mo na ginawa ka naming third party without your knowledge, that wasn’t the case. Getting married wasn’t our decision. We didn’t even date the two! The marriage had been arranged by our parents years ago but Chanyeol and I tried to stall. We thought that by working twice as hard for the company, they would no longer pressure us into marriage but the Kims renewed their proposal recently, and it became our parents’ condition that before we inherit the company, we need to marry and merge with the Kims first. Believe me, hindi namin ‘to ginusto.”

Baekhyun let out a bitter chuckle na ikinagulat ng kambal. “Hindi n’yo nga gusto, pero will that change anything? You’ll still get married, and if nandito kayo para manghingi ng tawad kasi hindi n’yo lang sa akin nasabi agad at sa balita ko pa unang narinig, save it. I’m hurt but I’m not mad. Wala akong karapatan para magalit sainyo. Wala kayong pananagutan sa akin at sa kung ano man ang nararamdaman ko ngayon. It’s my fault that I’ve treated this more than what I should have, and that I’ve developed feelings for both of you along the way. Pero you don’t need to do any of this. Tapos na ang arrangement natin. Please leave.”

Hindi na hinintay pa ni Baekhyun na sumagot ang dalawa lalo na’t hindi n’ya napigilan aminin ang nararamdaman. Harshly, Baekhyun slammed the door shut and proceeded to cry in his temporary bedroom.

“Baek, may raket ako para sa’yo.” Sambit ni Jongdae pagpasok nito sa condo habang nagwawalis naman si Baekhyun. The latter’s still staying with his best friend and to make him feel a little better, pumayag si Jongdae na mag-share sa upa si Baekhyun kahit kung tutuusin, sagot naman ang kabuuan nito ng sugar daddy n’ya.

“Raket? Sige ba.” Sagot ni Baekhyun. May mga naipon man sa bigay na allowance sakanya ng kambal, unti-unti na rin itong nauubos dahil nagpapadala si Baekhyun sakanila. Ang alam kasi ng pamilya n’ya, mayroon s’yang part-time job. Totoo naman noon, hindi nga lang nila alam na katawan ni Baekhyun ang puhunan.

“Nasabi kasi ni Minseok na naghahanap ‘yung bagong VP nila na anak ng may-ari ng escort for an upcoming socialite event. Gusto ‘yung fresh-faced pero may konting background. I think you’re the perfect candidate.” Minseok is Jongdae’s sugar daddy na hindi itinatatago ng kaibigan dahil kulang na lang maging official na ang dalawa sa kung paanong very public ang relationship nila.

“Ay, pass ako, Dae. Ayoko na muna ng mga ganyan. Parang hindi ko ata kayang makipag-sex sa ibang lalaki habang ganito pa nararamdaman ko ngayon.”

“Bakla, escorting lang ‘to.” Natatawang sagot sakanya ni Jongdae. “You don’t have to sleep with the client. Literal lang na you will escort him sa party and if mag-propose man s’ya to bed you, you can refuse and he can’t demand you for any sexual favors. You’ll just be an arm candy for the night. And for 30k hindi ka naman na siguro lugi do’n.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen upong hearing that. Hindi naman sa mukha s’yang pera pero may mga pangangailangan ang pamilya n’ya at pati na s’ya bilang isang semester na lang at ga-graduate na rin si Baekhyun. Bukod do’n, wala namang masama sa gagawin n’ya. He’ll just keep a person company. And so making up his mind, he licked his dry lips and nodded. “Okay, sige.”

  
  


Oh Sehun was perfection personified. Siguro medyo OA dahil wala namang perpektong tao pero physically, wala talagang mahanap na imperfection si Baekhyun gaano man s’ya ka-hard mag-squint. Mula ulo hanggang paa, napaka-regal ng binata, at hindi lubos-maisip ni Baekhyun na kailangan pa’ng magbayad nito ng 30 thousand pesos para lang magkaroon ng date.

“Are you okay?” Bukod sa gwapo, mabango at halatang matalino, napaka-gentleman din ni Sehun. Kung hindi lang siguro nasa kambal ang puso ni Baekhyun, tiyak na mahuhulog s’ya agad dito. 

“Ah, oo. Medyo queasy lang, first time ko kasi maka-attend sa ganito.” Baekhyun responded honestly. They’re already in the venue at halata sakanya ang kaba kaya siguro kinumusta s’ya ni Sehun na very relaxed ang stance in his own seat, halatang sanay na sa mga high-class gathering.

“I understand. If you need anything, just tell me, okay?” Since required na may social distancing, medyo magkalayo ang upuan ng dalawa, but that didn’t stop the two from talking.

“I will. I’ll just take a quick bathroom break.” Paalam ni Baekhyun which Sehun nodded to.

“Do you need me to accompany you?”

“Ah, no na. I’ll just ask for directions sa mga staff. Mas importante na nandito ka.”

“Okay. You know my number in case something happens.” Medyo kinilig si Baekhyun ng marinig ‘yon. May subtle pa-fall traits din talaga ‘tong isa. Inwardly shaking his head to rid of the charming spell he’s slowly falling into, Baekhyun stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

Baekhyun was thoroughly washing his hands after doing his business that he didn’t even look up when two men came in. Nabigla na lamang s’ya ng marinig ang pintong sumarado followed by the unmistakable sound of a lock clicking.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun ng makita ang kambal na nakatayo sa may pintuan, their gazes locked on either other through the mirror.

“Baekhyun.” It was Chanyeol, and the called male reluctantly dried his hands to face the two. Bakit nga ba hindi n’ya naisip agad na since it is a socialite event, mataas ang posibilidad na dadalo rin ang kambal?

“Sir Chanyeol, sir Loey.” Bati n’ya, at halata ang discomfort sa dalawa kung paanong kumunot ang noo ng mga ito ng marinig kung paano sila i-address ng maliit na binata. Gano’n kasi ang tawag ni Baekhyun no’ng una sakanila, and it only changed to first names ng nagkapalagayan na silang tatlo ng loob.

“Please don’t call us that.” This time, si Loey ang nagsalita.

“It will be disrespectful not to,” Baekhyun contested. Hindi n’ya alam if it was the designer clothes and expensive accessories he’s wearing now na bigay ni Sehun, but the younger felt a burst of confidence na tignan ang dalawa sa mata at manatiling taas-noo. “Wala naman po’ng ibang mas magandang itawag sa mga dati ko’ng amo.”

The twins visibly winced at that, but before they can open their mouth to respond, Baekhyun’s phone rang. The latter welcomed the distraction happily lalo na ng makita na it was Sehun ringing him. Not bothering to turn around, the smaller answered the call.

“Y-yes, Sehun?” He faked a cough and averted his gaze elsewhere. Kahit saan, ‘wag lang sa kambal na kasalukuyang nakatingin sakanya with an unreadable expression marring their features.

“ _Are you okay? I noticed kasi that it’s been a while and you’re not back yet. I’m just worried you’ve ran into an inconvenience along the way.”_ Makapal man ang tensyon sa paligid dahil sa magkapatid na Park, hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun na mapangiti sa narinig.

“I’m okay, don’t worry. Medyo mahaba lang pila sa bathroom. Pabalik na rin ako.” After a curt “okay” from Sehun, Baekhyun hang up, at kung ramdam ang tensyon kanina, mas lalo na ngayon as when he glanced back at the twins, halos mapa-atras si Baekhyun dahil galit ang aura ng mga ito. Ilang beses lang nakita ng maliit na binata na magalit ang dalawa, and it never failed to scare him, lalo na kapag tila s’ya ang dahilan kung bakit.

“So, Sehun pala.” Loey chuckled. “Oh Sehun of Oh-Kim Telecom? Are you doing this to spite us?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun do’n. He knows that Sehun was a VP as mentioned by Jongdae, pero hindi na n’ya inalam kung anong kompanya mismo. Does that mean kapatid n’ya ang Oh twins na fiancée ngayon nila Chanyeol at Loey? Baekhyun felt dizzy. Pero bago pa s’ya makasagot, nagsalita muli si Loey.

“Ang bilis mo naman ata nagpalit, Baekhyun. I thought you had feelings for us but then here you are, jumping into another man’s arms. Magkano ba offer n’ya? Doble, triple ng sa amin?” Halata ang nginig sa boses ni Loey, and his knuckles have almost turned white with how he’s tightly balled his hands into fists.

As if sensing that his brother would lash out if not stopped soon, Chanyeol—the more diplomatic of the two—placed a hand on Loey’s shoulder, a silent message for him to calm down kahit s’ya mismo ay parang nawawala na sa sarili. Loey thankfully heeded.

“Sugar baby po ako,” Baekhyun’s voice was sickly sweet that the two felt an invisible lump form in their throats. “Source of living ko po ‘to, kaya wala naman sigurong masama if I find another financier dahil ‘yung previous sugar daddies ko, pinagsawaan—itinapon na ako.”

“You know that’s not true!”

“Totoo man o hindi, it doesn’t change the fact that our arrangement’s over. I’m already discarded and hence, free to be with whoever I want, kagaya n’yo. Now if you’ll excuse me, my new sugar daddy’s waiting for me.” Hindi rin sigurado si Baekhyun kung bakit hindi n’ya itinama ang sapantaha ng dalawa na bagong sugar daddy n’ya si Sehun. Worse, sinakyan n’ya pa ito. Pero somehow, may strange satisfaction kasi s’yang nakuha from the dejected looks ng dalawa when he said that. Kaya naman with his head high, Baekhyun walked past the two to go back to Sehun.

After that night, Baekhyun decided that there’s no getting away from the two kung mananatili s’ya sa metro. Bukod sa may posibilidad na makasalubong n’ya ang mga ito kung saan, mainit na usapin pa rin ang engagement ng mga ito kaya’t madalas n’yang nakikita ang latest updates about the celebrity couples sa iba’t-ibang media platforms.

Since nalalapit na rin naman ang sem break, napagdesisyunan ni Baekhyun na umuwi na muna sa Zambales as there’s no other better place to heal than home. Kaya naman arranging for the necessary travel documents, nagpaalam na si Baekhyun kay Jongdae at sinabing babalik na lang s’ya ng Manila in case i-require ng university nila na magkaroon ng personal appearance for certain school requirements.

Malungkot man dahil matatahimik muli ang condo unit sa pagkawala ng presensya ng matalik na kaibigan, Jongdae bid his best friend goodbye and just made him promise na sagutin ang mga tawag nito dahil malabo silang makapag-video chat. Bukod kasi sa mahina ang signal sa lugar nila Baekhyun, dineactivate na rin nito ang social media accounts n’ya.

  
  


“ _Bakla ka! Kanina pa ako tawag ng tawag sa’yong hindot ka! Ilang oras na akong nag-aattempt pero hindi ka sumasagot!”_ Bungad ni Jongdae pagsagot ni Baekhyun sa cellphone na nagri-ring.

“Sorry na. Sinamahan ko kasi sila tatay sa bukid, alam mo naman na ‘yon schedule ko kapag weekends. Maghapon ako ro’n and nakalimutan ko namang dalhin ‘tong cellphone. Bakit ba kasi?” It’s been a month since Baekhyun went home and normally, sa gabi naman sila nag-uusap ni Jongdae at walang ibang kumo-contact sa kanya sa maghapon kaya hindi na n’ya binalikan sa bahay ang cellphone n’ya when he realized he forgot to pocket it.

Sandaling katahimikan muna ang sinagot sakanya ni Jongdae sa kabilang linya bago ito huminga ng malalim. _“I think may kasalanan ako sa’yo.”_ Saad nito. _“You see—“_

“Baekhyun! May naghahanap sa’yo!” Nagulantang si Baekhyun sa lakas ng boses ng ina n’ya na tumatawag mula sa may gate.

“Ah, Dae, wait. May naghahanap ata sa’kin.”

“ _Yun na nga, ano kasi Baek-“_

“Baekhyun! Asan ka ba? Halika nga dito!”

“Sige na Dae, mamaya na lang ha. Tatawagan kita agad pagkatapos. Baka kasi importante ‘to.” Hindi na hinintay ni Baekhyun na sumagot si Jongdae. Agad n’yang binaba ang tawag at nagmamadaling lumabas upang puntahan ang ina na halo mapatid na ang lalamunan kasisigaw.

“Nay ano ba kasi ‘yon? Kausap ko si Jong-“ hindi na naituloy ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin ng makita ang dalawang matangkad na lalaki na kasalukuyang nasa labas ng bakod nila—their expensive clothes and sleek Mercedes Benz standing out from the humble setting. Sobrang out of place ng mga itong tignan at napahinto si Baekhyun, unsure what to do or say.

“Anak, nandito mga boss mo. Hindi mo naman sa akin sinabi na kailangan ka pala sa laboratory n’yo. Nag-abala pa tuloy ‘tong mga boss mo na sunduin ka dito.”

Hindi makaimik si Baekhyun. Nahihilo na s’ya sa lakas ng tibok ng dibdib n’ya. He stood frozen on his spot, and this ticked off his mother.

“Ano ba tinatayo-tayo mo d’yan anak? Papasukin mo ‘tong mga boss mo sa bahay.” Humarap ito sa kambal na halata ni Baekhyun na pinepeke ang mga ngiti. “Pasensiya na kayo kung madadatnan n’yong medyo makalat sa loob. Kakabalik lang kasi namin galing bukid.”

“Wala po’ng problema. Kami nga po itong walang pasabi na nagpunta rito.” Magalang na sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Naku, napaka-swerte naman ng anak ko sainyo. O siya, babalik pa ako sa bukid. Si Baekhyun na muna ang bahala sainyo. Anak hainan mo na lang ng merienda ‘tong mga bisita natin tapos pagpahingahin mo d’yan sa sala.”

Pagkatapos magdagdag ng ilan pa’ng mga bilin, nagmamadali na ring umalis ang ina ni Baekhyun leaving him with the twins as they awkwardly stared at each other. Baekhyun can sense how his neighbors have started to come out para silipin ang tila naligaw lang sa lugar nila na mga estranghero, and not wanting to be a spectacle the locals would ogle on, pinapasok na ng maliit na binata ang magkapatid sa loob.

“Pasensiya na po maliit lang bahay namin, saka wala rin kaming masyadong maihahanda sainyo dahil hindi pa kami nakapamalengke. Pero may kape naman dito, mag-iinit lang ako ng tu-“

“Baek, please.” Nagulat si Baekhyun ng humarang si Chanyeol sa harap n’ya, a desperate look in the taller’s eyes. “You don’t have to serve us anything, just hear us out.”

“Hindi na kayo dapat nagpunta pa rito dahil wala naman na ho tayong kailangang pag-usapan pa. Malinaw naman no’ng nakaraan, saka okay naman na ho ako.”

“If you’re okay then good for you. Kami kasi hindi.” A shiver ran down Baekhyun’s spine when he felt Loey approach from behind and stopped a few feet away from him. “It’s nice that you’re doing well. Kaso tangina, kami hindi okay.”

Napalunok si Baekhyun. “Parang hindi ko na po ata concern kung ano man ang lagay n’yo. Wala na po’ng kahit na ano na nag-uugnay sa atin ngayon, at mas lalong wala rin akong kinalaman sa nararamda—“

“We broke off the engagement.”

Sandaling natahimik si Baekhyun ngunit agad rin naman s’yang nakabuwelo. “Ikinalulungkot ko po pero I don’t see why that should concern me.” Sarkastiko n’yang sagot.

“Nalulungkot ka? Kami kasi hindi.” Sabat muli ni Loey at hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung maiinis o matatawa s’ya sa nagiging takbo ng usapan nila. Pero bago pa s’ya makasagot ng pabalang, muling nagsalita si Chanyeol.

“It concerns you because we did it for you.” The smaller’s eyes widen upon hearing that. “After we visited you on your friend’s condo, Loey and I decided to just give up trying to resist our parents’ wishes. It’s not like we had much choice so we tried to give our engagement a chance. We confess that we tried to work it out with them kasi we thought wala rin naman kaming magagawa—we’ll be spending the rest of our lives with them so might as well give it a chance.”

“Our ex-fiancées were attractive, pero hindi namin alam kung ano ba ang pinakain mo sa amin kasi every time we were with them, we wished it was you instead. Despite their presence, we crave for you, and we long for you especially when we’re alone. Ikaw lang hinahanap namin.”

“And then we saw you with that fucker Sehun.” This time, si Loey na ang nagpatuloy, his tone bitter from the unpleasant memory. “You have no idea kung gaano nagdilim ang paningin ko no’n, and I swear I could’ve shredded that motherfucker into pieces kung hindi lang highly publicized ‘yung event na ‘yon.”

“First time namin nakaramdam ng gano’n katinding galit at takot. Galit kasi you’re in the arms of another man when that should be us, at takot kasi we realized we’ve probably lost you for good. And then it hit us,” Chanyeol breathed deeply before he took a careful step towards Baekhyun who only stayed rooted in his spot, still listening intently—waiting for what will happen next.

“We realized we can’t bear to see you with another man, Baekhyun. We can’t stay still until we know what you were to Sehun, and you have no idea how relieved we were when we learned you only escorted him that night and refused his offer for anything more. But when we finally gathered the courage to break off the engagement to run after you, nakaalis ka na and we had no idea where to find you. Hindi mo naman kasi sinabi kung saan ang probinsya n’yo and hindi rin namin tinanong in respect of your privacy.”

“It took us a while because we wanted to find you by our own means first, but nothing worked. Our last resort was Jongdae, and he thankfully told us your address. Please don’t be mad at him.” Dagdag pa nito.

Baekhyun’s starting to get dizzy, parang hindi na ata n’ya kayang i-absorb ang mga nalaman. Pero of all the incoherent thoughts flooding his mind, isa lang ang malinaw. “Hindi n’yo na ako mapapabalik sa Manila to be your sugar baby. Ayoko na.” He responded determinedly. “Hindi naman porke’t hindi na matutuloy ang kasal n’yo, ako naman ang babalingan n’yo bilang pampalipas-oras. Hinahanap n’yo ako kasi ano? Kasi miss n’yo ng may mapaglaruan? Hindi na. Marami naman ho d’yan na pwede n’yong maging sugar baby. ‘Wag na ako.”

“Hindi naman kasi kami nandito para pabalikin ka as our sugar baby. Ayaw na rin namin no’n, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol replied.

“Ayun naman pala, eh bakit pa kayo nandito?”

“Kasi gusto naming pabalikin ka to be something more.” Chanyeol took a step closer before reaching for his hands. “You’ve always been ours, Baekhyun—that was how our arrangement goes. Pero wala ng arrangement ngayon. No more contracts, no deals, no more prices. We don’t want to own you anymore kasi this time, we want you to own us instead. Sa pagkakataon na ‘to, gusto namin na kami naman ang maging pagmamay-ari mo.”

“Love is a foreign concept for us, Baekhyun, kaya hindi kami sigurado kung ito na ‘yon.” Loey’s voice sounded closer, as if he was right behind the smaller. “But if wanting to have you around for as long as you would want us to counts as that, then yes, we’re in love with you.”

Hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang luha n’ya ng maramdaman ang init ng yakap ni Loey as the taller buried his face on the side of Baekhyun’s head—his lips just above the younger’s left ear.

“Miss na miss ka na namin, Baekhyun. Umuwi na tayo, please.”

  
  


  
  


Baekhyun didn’t give in that easily bilang nasaktan naman talaga s’ya sa mga pangyayari and so he told the two they would have to earn his forgiveness first kahit in reality, hindi naman n’ya nagawang magalit ng totoo sa kambal.

What Baekhyun didn’t expect was for the two to visit regularly, citing “data gathering via community engagement for a product development” as the reason kung bakit sila napapadalas bumisita.

After a few months of the two traveling back and forth para lang suyuin si Baekhyun, he decided to finally relent and go back to Manila with the two. Tuwang-tuwa ang kambal when the younger told them of his decision and of how he’s willing to try with them kahit pa unorthodox ang magiging set-up nila for Baekhyun.

“Does that mean we can hug and kiss you now?” Chanyeol asked excitedly. Baekhyun only chuckled and nodded at how adorable the former looked. Para itong batang inabutan ng regalo kahit hindi n’ya birthday.

“So we can have sex as well—ow!” Loey hissed when Baekhyun punched his shoulder lightly to shut him up. Even so, the latter shyly nodded after which earned him an enthusiastic howl from the taller.

When the day came that Baekhyun was scheduled to go back to Manila with the two, halos hindi mapakali ang dalawa with how giddy and elated they looked and acted. Kahit ang mga magulang ni Baekhyun napansin ito although they chalked it up to the two having finally “finished their data gathering with successful results.”

After a long list of reminders and mga pabaon na local delicacies, the trio bid Baekhyun’s family goodbye as they went on their way. However, almost an hour into their travel and Baekhyun noticed something strange.

“May iba pa bang daan papuntang expressway? Parang hindi kasi dito ‘yon.” Nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun habang natawa naman si Loey na kasalukuyang nagda-drive. Chanyeol was in the backseat, a playful smile also playing on his lips.

“Oh, hindi ba nasabi ni Chanyeol sa’yo? We’re not going back to Manila yet. We have a rest house in Subic and that’s where we’re heading.” Sagot ni Loey habang nakangisi. “Sa tingin mo ba makakapaghintay kaming makarating ng Manila samantalang ilang buwan kaming tigang na tigang sa’yo? Baby, the only thing keeping us from jumping you right now is the thought that we will have you all to ourselves later without any distraction.”

Baekhyun swallowed thickly at that, arousal starting to pool in his lower navel before Loey reached out to grab his thigh and gave it a tight squeeze.

“We’ve been sex deprived for so long, baby. It’s been months since we’ve last had a proper release kaya sana prepared ka dahil yari ka talaga sa’min mamaya.”

  
  


“Putangina ang sarap mo,” Loey spat on the tied up Baekhyun, the taller’s spit landing on the smaller’s skin along with the many other gobs of saliva and cum they’ve previously rained on the helpless male before he pulled out his length out of the smaller’s abused hole. Baekhyun’s mouth has been gagged that he can only heave and whimper as a response. “Hindi tayo babalik ng Manila hanggang hindi ka namin nalulumpo.”

“We’re not kidding, baby. You wouldn’t be able to walk once we’re done with you.” Dagdag pa ni Chanyeol as he took Loey’s previous position and grabbed Baekhyun’s legs to push them upwards. “If you think that we’ve done our worst with you before, you’ll be surprised what six months apart from you can turn us into. Walang-wala ‘yung panglalaspag na ginawa namin sa’yo noon sa gagawin namin, Baekhyun. If you feel we’ve overused you before, then stay still and watch kung paano ka namin bababuyin ngayon.”

Impit ang naging hiyaw ni Baekhyun ng walang anu-ano ay pinasok na naman ni Chanyeol ang galit na galit nitong ari sa naglalawa n’yang butas and bilang overly sensitive pa rin from his previous orgasms, lalo na’t kakatapos lang sakanya ni Loey, tuluyan na ngang nawalan ng malay ang kawawang binata.

  
  


  
  


“Uy sir, welcome back po!” Bati ni aling Mina, ang on-call helper ng kambal. Four more days ang pinalipas ng magkapatid bago bumalik ng Manila, kaya naman sakto silang Sabado nakauwi—ang schedule kung kailan nagge-general cleaning ang kasambahay nila.

“Ay, okay lang po ba si sir Baekhyun?” Tanong ni Aling Mina ng mapansin ang maliit na binata na kasalukuyang buhat ni Chanyeol bridal style. Mababaw ang paghinga nito at halos bumabagsak na ang mga mata—tila nais matulog ngunit hindi magawa. Balot rin ito ng kumot at mukhang bahagyang nanginginig.

“Ah, yes. It seems bad pero he just caught a slight fever and common cold. Nagpaulan kasi when we were in Zambales. Hindi ‘to COVID ‘nay, don’t worry.” Chanyeol answered smoothly and he sounded so convincing that Aling Mina just nodded kahit gusto pa nitong magtanong.

“Sige na po ‘nay, you can go home early.”

“Pero sir kadadating ko lang. Hindi ko pa nalilinis ‘yung ku—“

“Kami na po bahala dito.” Loey cut her off, and since intimidated ang matanda dito kumpara kay Chanyeol, tumango na lamang ito at kinuha ang mga gamit bago nagmamadaling umalis.

Pagsarado ng front door, nagtinginan ang magkapatid bago umismid at naglakad papunta sa kwarto nila. Once inside, they locked the door and threw Baekhyun on the king-sized bed—the light bounce giving way for the blanket to fall off the smaller revealing his naked, quivering body. 

Wala itong suot na kahit ano maliban sa nipple clamps na nakaipit sa halatang namamaga n’yang mga utong, and his whole body—from his neck to his ankles—was littered with hickeys and bruises. 

The twins licked their lips at the delectable sight that they urgently stripped off their clothes. Once fully naked, the two approached Baekhyun as Chanyeol maneuvered the smaller so he’s properly lying on his back. 

Grabbing the bag na iniabot ni Loey, Chanyeol fumbled inside and took out a pair of handcuffs. He quickly worked on tying the pitiful male to the bed post, their cocks hardening at the sight of a helplessly crying Baekhyun.

Prying the younger’s thighs apart, the Park twins whistled at the sight of Baekhyun’s hole clenching around two incredibly large dildos. Chanyeol knelt in between the smaller’s spread out legs and took them out, Baekhyun weakly moaning in the process. When the faux penises were taken out and thrown in some unknown spot in the room, Chanyeol also pulled out the anal beads that were shoved inside Baekhyun’s hole together with the dildos earlier—his rim barely resisting due to how loose he has become.

The past five days were a blur for Baekhyun. He’s been relentlessly fucked by the two that his legs eventually gave up. Hanggang ngayon nga ay hindi kayang tumayo ni Baekhyun without any assistance that the two took it upon themselves to bathe and feed him na inabuso naman ng mga ito.

Since he can’t walk by himself, the twins carried him around making it easier for the two to stick their cocks up the smaller’s awaiting hole whenever they want to. Walang oras na walang nakapasok sa butas ni Baekhyun. Kung hindi nilalamog ng mga tite ng kambal ang kaloob-looban n’ya, pinapasukan s’ya ng mga ito ng kung anu-anong improvised plugs. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun, para s’yang naging human furniture ng dalawa kung saan walang awang binaboy ng mga ito ang butas at ari n’ya.

From remote controls to big wine bottles, halatang sinasadya ng kambal na piliting warakin ang butas ng nakababata na wala namang ibang nagawa kung hindi manatiling nakabukaka habang tinatanggap ang bawa’t bayo, dura, at tamod na pinapasok sa butas n’ya. Halos magsugat na rin ang tite ni Baekhyun sa kung paanong maya’t-maya rin s’yang jinajakol ng kambal kahit wala na s’yang mailabas.

The twins didn’t care how hard Baekhyun pleaded and how many times he passed out. He would lose consciousness with a cock ramming in and out of his hole, and he will wake up to the same sensation. Sometimes, the brothers fuck him individually, at minsan naman ay pinagsasabay s’ya ng mga ito. When he got a little too loose already, nagsimula na rin ang mga ito na i-double penetrate s’ya ng may kasabay ng isa pa o minsan ay dalawa pa na dildo. It wasn’t a surprise that he can take all that since he’s also regularly fisted by the two using two forearms.

Walang pahinga si Baekhyun. Pinapakain s’ya ng mga ito habang nakapasok sa butas n’ya ang tite ng isa sa mga kambal, at pagkatapos ay burat naman ng isa pa ang isusubo ng mga ito sakanya.

Bilang wala na ring lakas, ang kambal na rin ang naglilinis sakanya, and you can already imagine how before he’s bathed clean with water and soap, dinudugyot muna s’ya ng dalawa by bathing the barely conscious Baekhyun with their cum and piss—the poor smaller male quietly lying with his back againstthe marbled floor, crying, as the filthy fluids splashed against his face, chest, and often, his gaping hole.

The twins would also always film their sessions when they fuck Baekhyun in his sleep and cruelly, they would play the videos on the large television screen in their bedroom habang tinitira nila ang maliit na binata kapag gising na ito—the smaller sobbing as he’s forced to watch how his unconscious self gets mercilessly railed on the screen habang kasalukuyan ding may tite na naglalabas-masok sa laspag na laspag na n’yang butas.

Baboy na baboy si Baekhyun ng dalawa, at akala n’ya nga ay hindi na kakayanin ng katawan n’ya kaya’t nakahinga s’ya ng maluwag ng magdesisyon ang dalawa na bumalik na ng Manila after five days.

However, mukhang mali na namang inakala n’ya na makakapagpahinga na s’ya.

“Ano Baekhyun, iiwan mo pa kami ulit?” Loey taunted as he grabbed the nipple clamps and twisted them, the smaller male yelping at the sudden course of pain. “Akala mo ba satisfied na kami from having you for five days?”

“You have no idea how maddening it was for us to not know where you were. We can’t even fucking jack off kasi sa’yo lang naman kami nilalabasan but how can we even get hard in the first place when every time we think of you, naaalala namin na you’re no longer around and you’re probably warming another man’s bed?”

“It was torture for us kaya ‘wag mo’ng isipin na sasapat ang limang araw na pambababoy namin sa’yo para makabawi sa lahat ng distress and frustrations that we went through the past months.”

Baekhyun screeched when Chanyeol thrusted in—his cock going in smoothly while Loey continued to harshly tug on the nipple clamps.

“We’ve already sent a memo in the office, baby.” Chanyeol grunted as he bottomed out, Baekhyun’s limp body jerking at the movement. “We’ll be working from home indefinitely kaya we’ll be staying with you here from now on. We’ll have plenty of time to catch up.”

Baekhyun inwardly shuddered.  


Bakit ba kasi hindi agad nagsarado ng borders ang Pilipinas no’ng January?

_Fin_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Okay lang ba tayo d’yan?

**Author's Note:**

> Kumusta? Kung nakaabot ka dito, I require you to cleanse your mind by reading my wholesome angsty but with a happy ending fic “100 Years”.
> 
> Here’s the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951500/chapters/68455616


End file.
